


SYRUP

by bbbinnie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi San, Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Making Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa-centric, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi San, Top Jeong Yunho, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbinnie/pseuds/bbbinnie
Summary: because seonghwa deserved to be worshipped by his boyfriends, especially when he was in heat.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 233





	SYRUP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jisook_8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisook_8/gifts).



> never written abo heat smut, but i know a certain someone that likes a good ol' bottom, omega seonghwa.
> 
> happy birthday ale <3
> 
> *proof read as from 1/1/2020

seonghwa was seated at the dinner table when he first noticed the amount of slick starting to pool in his pants, making his thighs sticky and uncomfortable.

the omega knew his heat was supposed to come sooner or later that week, his scent shifting from the usual light and airy, to a much sweeter, syrupy type of aroma, but he wasn't expecting it at least before friday. it was barely wednesday, though, and there he was, pulling down his pants and discarding them in the middle of the kitchen floor, his eyes immediately searching for all the pillows and blankets, and most importantly, clothes belonging to his alphas, that he could nest with. frustrated at the lack of soft, much needed fabrics in the living room, the omega stomped his way upstairs, and into their master bedroom, to begin his more thorough search.

gathering all the clothes he could manage from the closet, before grabbing all the pillows and blankets from their king sized bed, seonghwa started arranging a large pile of perfectly organised chaos of materials in the middle of the room, before dropping to the floor in the middle of his nest and making himself comfortable. pulling one of yunho's gigantic hoodies over his head, the texture and scent pacifying him, while holding one of san's shirts to his face, burying his nose into it for very much the same reason, seonghwa could only sigh contented, his mind falling into a hazy, peaceful state. 

he had no idea how much time has passed before the bedroom door flung open, and the scents of his boyfriend's accentuated marginally, exciting a deep moan within his chest.

"our precious" he could hear san speak with such adoration in his voice, and even if his eyes were still half lidded and unfocused, seonghwa knew he had the prettiest smile on his face, just like he always did. "our most beautiful" the younger continued, and seonghwa could feel his hands roaming his sides, warm hands resting on his hips. 

"look how much syrup he has all over himself" yunho commented, his large hands massaging his slicked thighs, his pointer finger finding its way inside the omega with no resistance at all, pushing it in and out easily, toying with him.

"all this syrup, just for us" san agreed, and seonghwa could feel a tongue starting to lap at his thighs, licking closer and closer to his already gaping hole. 

finally opening his eyes, blinking away the blurriness of the room, seonghwa grinned cheesily at the sight of yunho besides him, already fully naked, his cheeks tinted pink and lips parted slightly. looking down, the omega's smile grew seeing his other alpha between his thighs, lapping at his slicked hole, his chin and neck soaked in the sweet, gooey liquid. seonghwa moaned prettily at the feel of san burying his tongue deeper and deeper inside him, while yunho kissed all over his face, his neck and his chest, biting and nibbling at his pink, heated skin.

raising from between his legs, san peppered a trail of kisses from the omega's navel all the way to his chin, before capturing his lips in a wet kiss, slow and deep and full of messy slick, allowing the older to taste himself. 

"you taste like heaven" was all yunho managed to say, before taking san's spot between the omega's legs and licking at the wet hole, digging his tongue deeper and deeper much like the other alpha was doing just moments before.

"you're always the prettiest like this" san spoke with fondness, his hands cupping seonghwa's face, taking in the sight of the omega's dishevelled hair, sticking in all directions, and his flushed skin, cheeks red and forehead glistening sweat. 

"alphas" was all seonghwa managed to word out between moans and groans, starting to feel more and more impatient and empty. sensing his distress, yunho raised from between his legs immediately, and lined his rock-hard cock to his gaping hole.

"i'm going in, okay beautiful?" yunho held himself back, allowing seonghwa to still be in charge of everything happening around him. when he received nothing but a frantic nod in return, the taller alpha complied and entered the tight heat, burying himself balls deep in one fluid movement. settling on a slower, deeper pace, yunho let himself lay over the omega, capturing his lips in a soft battle while san nibbled at his biting marks, overstimulating the older. 

filling the room with the prettiest moans, seonghwa's body was almost unresponsive, his arms and legs limp around him, while his mind was hazy, nose filled with all the heavenly scents combined between the heated four walls. with yunho's thrusts being so deep and fluid, the tip of his cock peaking from underneath the omega's navel, and with san's lips and tongue working all over his body, seonghwa was buzzing with pleasure, feeling himself growing closer and closer to coming. 

"san" yunho called, feeling his own cock starting to form a knot yet not wanting to cut seonghwa's pleasure short. pulling out slowly, shushing the omega's cries at being left empty, yunho pressed a finger on the older's mating bite, watching aroused as the latter immediately went limp, his eyes rolling at the back of his head and his dick spurting white lines all over his chest. with his cock still hard and hole very much slicked, seonghwa mumbled san's name like a mantra, his eyes starting to fill with tears and the thought of it all being over and being left alone without one of his boyfriends. 

without a second thought, the smaller alpha filled the older back up, his movements immediately feeling different, yet not less caring and tender in any way, hips snapping in a faster, more precise way, hitting the omega's prostate head on with every single thrust.

"you're so beautiful, the most beautiful" yunho chanted, words leaving his mouth as a habit, one of worshipping the omega in their arms like the precious being that he deserved to be, while his fingers were closing against his own cock, hand moving back and forth faster and faster until he came with a guttural moan, white spurts mixing up with seonghwa's cum and slick on the latter's stomach.

with san's hips snapping back and forth against the omega's meaty thighs, with seonghwa's lewd moans filling up the room, and with yunho's ongoing chants, the three moved like one, sounded like one and breathed like one, their scents and souls bending over one another, mixing up and blending into a beautiful picture, painted with a sweet, sticky syrup.

with seonghwa coming between them a second time, his hole tightening up heavenly, san couldn't control his knot from catching in the older's rim, bulging his navel and keeping them in place much like puzzle peaces. falling to his side, holding the omega close to his chest, his hands dragging yunho close to them as well, san cuddled both of his boyfriend's, his omega side contented. 

and while seonghwa completely was spent, fucked out between the two alphas, he couldn't help but smile a pretty smile, nuzzling himself into both of them, his heart bursting with love, belly bursting with cum.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this was just 1k words of pure love making. judge me all you want, i regret nothing.
> 
> not proof read.  
> 


End file.
